


Tic-Tac

by sarahgirl1998



Category: UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a SpongeBob SquarePants Episode, Comedy, Games, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, tic-tac-toe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Puppycorn has "invented" a faster and easier version of tic-tac-toe, but it may be a bit too easy for Richard.Parody of a scene from the SpongeBob episode, Patrick the Game.
Kudos: 2





	Tic-Tac

(Richard is reading a book when an excited Puppycorn runs up to him.)

Puppycorn: I invented a game, I invented a game!

Richard: (flatly) Whoopee. Do tell.

Puppycorn: Well, you know how hard tic-tac-toe is and how it always takes so long to play?

Richard: Uh-huh.

Puppycorn: Yeah, well, I made it easier and faster.

Richard: (sighs) I know I'm going to hate myself for saying this, but what have you got?

Puppycorn: It's called... (pulls out a little notebook) Tic-Tac! (drawing) You start with two lines that are crossed, and then the first person puts an X. And then the next person puts an... (thinks) Uh...

Richard: O?

Puppycorn: Oh, yeah, an O! And the first person to get two in a row draws a line through them and says, "Tic-Tac!" (rips off the paper with a laugh before tossing the paper aside) You start!

(Richard draws an X, then Puppycorn draws an O. Richard draws another X and draws a line through them.)

Richard: Tic-Tac.

Puppycorn: Uh... (rips off the paper and tosses it aside) Best two out of four?

(Cut to a time card that says, "Many Tic-Tacs Later.")

(There are many pieces of finished "Tic-Tac" games on the floor. Puppycorn nervously makes his move and passes the notebook to Richard. The puppy-unicorn hybrid looks on in worry as Richard looks at him, then makes his move.)

Richard: Tic... and Tac.

Puppycorn: (sulking) I should've gone with my first idea, "Tic."


End file.
